Strike Witches: The Paradox Timeline: Stories from the Eastern Front
by fuji92
Summary: A Side Story from the Original Strike Witches: The Paradox Timeline. A story based around the view of the Russian/Joint Naval Fleet Admiral Vladimir 'Volodja' Petrovkin during his Tour of Duty to the Eastern Front. Will the presence of his fleet is enough to help the Allied Forces in Orussia against the Neuroi? Only time will tell.


Disclaimer: The Strike Witches series is fully owned by Shimada Humikane, Noboru Yamaguchi and Gonzo Animation Studios while the non Strike Witches elements are belong to the deep recesses of my mind.

Authors Foreword: Well this story is a spinoff from the Original Story entitled **[Strike Witches: the Paradox Timeline]** which I focused on the story of another notable commander of the Joint Naval Fleet, Admiral Vladimir 'Volodja' Petrovkin and his time during his tour of duty in the Eastern Front in the Strike Witches-verse version of the Great Patriotic War. I made this when I'm thinking of other ideas for the main story but since I'll be busy by next week due to my final exams in my University, I decided to post this on the Fanfiction instead. So please read and review and also provide me with some ideas if you guys have one. Now let's get this story started.

* * *

**The Story Begins: A Russian on the Orussian Soil. **

**(This excerpt is extracted from a War Journal of Admiral Vladimir 'Volodja' Petrovkin, formerly Admiral of the Russian Navy North Sea Fleet which participated in a Naval Military Exercise between United States Navy, Japan and NATO before mysteriously disappeared on the English Channel on 21****st**** of July 2015. After returning back to their dimensional timeline, Petrovkin later published his War Journal which later given a recognition by awarding the Hero of the Russian Federation medal for his service.) **

**[**_Today would be the first day I write my own War Journal after 15 days stranded in a weird but interesting timeline and dimension nevertheless. The date is 5__th__ of August…1944, it was the year which my father was involved in the Great Patriotic War as a Soviet Army Officer defending Russia from the Fascists Germany but instead fighting the said enemy, we have to fight against this…Alien species called the Neuroi. Again…I was surprised by how deadly the Neuroi is, firing deadly lasers that even the Sci-fi director could envy, all of that aside…I was being assigned to the Eastern Front under General Eisenhower's order after the news of the disappearance of the European Detachment Fleet with their own Witch Fighter Wing named the 508__th__ if I'm not mistaken. Robertson himself has been assigned to North Africa to help the Allied Forces stationed there. All that said, I need to check up on my fleet as we are due to arrive at Sevastopol in Orussia after it has been liberated from Neuroi forces._**- War Journal of Admiral Vladimir 'Volodja' Petrovkin, Military-Maritime Fleet of the Russian Federation and****Commander of the Joint Naval Fleet Eastern Front Detachment Squadron, 5****th**** August 1944. (Excerpt from Pg.1)]**

* * *

**Location: En-route to Sevastopol Naval Base via the Black Sea, Crimean Peninsula, Orussia.**

**Date: 5****th**** August 1944**

It was another calm day on the Black Sea, seagulls flying on the open sky above the large volume of water which stretches from Asia Minor to the Balkans but a small fleet began to appear on the horizon and cruising through the Black Sea.

The said fleet is actually a part of the Joint Naval Fleet which has disappeared during a Naval Exercise on 21st of July 2015 but as if fate has other purpose for the fleet as they arrived in a world where Witches is in a form of pants-less girls on a machine that let them fly as they battle against the Alien species known as Neuroi invaded the alternate era of World War 2.

This particular fleet is lead by Admiral Vladimir Petrovkin, second in command of the Joint Naval fleet under Admiral Frederick Robertson command. A 55 year-old hardened veteran who is a product of the Soviet heyday and continues to serve the Russian Federation even after the fall of the Soviet Union and has been given a post as a commander of the Russian North Sea Fleet shortly after his disappearance.

The fleet is consists of the _Admiral Kuznetsov-class_ Aircraft Carrier, two _Slava-class_ Cruiser, two _Ivan Gren-class_ Landing Ships and one _Akula-class_ Attack Submarine. Following the Russians are NATO fleets comprised of German Navy's two _Bremen-class_ Multipurpose Frigate, one _Sachsen-class _Multipurpose Frigate and one _Type 212-class_ Attack Submarine with a complement of one _Berlin-class_ Replenishment Ship and one _Vytegrales-class _Logistic Vessel for their supply needs for the upcoming operation.

Admiral Petrovkin just finished his first entry on his War Journal and keeps it inside his desk as his assistant; Ensign Ryazev Hamdanovich arrives to his quarters.

"Admiral, we need you at the Bridge." The Chechen Ensign informs the Russian Admiral.

Petrovkin nodded thanks to the Ensign and stand up as he takes his white peaked hat which shown the insignia of the Russian Navy and heads of to the Bridge.

**On the bridge of the **_**Admiral Kuznetsov**_**,**

The scene on the Bridge of the _Admiral Kuznetsov_ is basically the same as in the _Eisenhower_, from Radar to Navigation officers busying themselves as some of them maintaining contact with the rest of the fleet while the rest are busy handling the commotion on the deck of the _Admiral Kuznetsov_.

As Admiral Petrovkin entered the Bridge, all activities seized as they all turn their attention at the Russian Admiral and salutes at him and Petrovkin also salute at them in return. He then sat on the command chair and read some reports his assistant gives him a current reports ranging from the status of the fleet to the health of its crew.

"Is there anything that needed my attention Ensign Hamdanovich?" Petrovkin asks as he read through the report in detail.

"_Da _Admiral, the mess hall's reported that we are currently running low on our fresh water supplies." The assistant informs his Admiral without leaving any detail to make it clear.

The Admiral nods and then gives the report back to his assistant, "Thank you Ensign Hamdanovich, contact our supply ships to start transfer the fresh water we needed." He then looked out at the window of his Bridge as several Su-33 and MiG-29K Fighter Aircraft landed after finishing their Combat Air Patrol.

"Officer Zyalov; how long until we arrive at Sevastopol?" Admiral Petrovkin asks the Navigation Officer of the _Admiral Kuznetsov_.

The Navigation Officer then checks his calculations and the map on a computer screen and then answered, "We'll be arriving at Sevastopol in 12 Hours on the ship's current speed."

"Excellent!" Petrovkin clapped his hand and asks, "Is there any latest news from all Fronts so far?" Since they are stranded in the alternate world, Admiral Petrovkin always requested the current news from all front to keep him up to date about the current War.

"So far all front reported normal occurrences of Neuroi raids. Nothing deemed significant so far Admiral." The other Officers on the Carrier's Bridge informed the Admiral.

Petrovkin then stand up from his command seat and then ordered, "I want increase Air Patrol surrounding the fleet and contact Sevastopol Naval Base that we are arriving soon."

The rest of the Bridge acknowledge the order and return to their usual duty which leaves Petrovkin in deep thought as he watches the clear blue sky over the Black Sea.

After separating from Robertson's main fleet after they passed North Africa, Petrovkin's fleet was under the protection from local Romagnan Witches as the fleet passed the Kingdom of Romagna and some occurrences, the 504th Joint Fighter Wing sometimes appear to provide air cover for the fleet.

According to the Allied intelligence report, there is presence of a Neuroi Hive located on the sky above the water city of Venezia or Venice according to (Corrected by) Counter-Admiral Montecuccoli which Petrovkin couldn't help but to smirked at the Italian Counter-Admiral's annoyance at the alternate name given to all of the Allied countries, seriously who's idea named Canada as _Faraway Land_?

All that said, the current hive over Venezia is being observed as a threat to the shipping lane from and through the Black Sea thus the 504th Joint Fighter Wing has been assigned to Venezia to keep an eyeful watch at the Hive and protecting the important shipping lane between Britannia and Orussia after the successful Orussian Winter Counter-Offensive of 1941 which caused the main Hive to move from Moscow to Kiev but at a cost of massive human and material loss thus the shipping lane is important for Orussia to receive supplies and material it need for the War effort.

Then his thought interrupted as his Communication Officer Kristina Borodin informed the 55 year old Russian Admiral, "Admiral, Sevastopol has given their clearance for us to dock our ship."

"_Spasibo_ Kristina! Good work as always." He complimented his officers whom he began to do it out of habit but nevertheless, gained his ships crews and officers their loyalty to him.

Suddenly, the ships klaxon suddenly blared to life as his radar officer approach him with one report, "Admiral, ten Neuroi contacts are spotted approaching our position! What are your orders!?"

As usual, the Admiral calmly thought of the situation, they are vulnerable without any Witches to escort the fleet as they are currently out of the range from any witches to respond in their distress except for the 503rd Joint Fighter Wing which has been relocated from Chelyabinsk to Sevastopol after the Winter Counter-Offensive, he just hoped that his fleet could hold on long enough for the 503rd to arrive.

"Send a distress signal to Sevastopol. The Neuroi are attacking us and we need all the help that we can get." He ordered his communications officer before turn to the rest of the Bridges crew, "Scramble all available planes for the defense and order all ships to activate the Anti-Air defenses. Send this orders to the Germans too! All hands on Battle Stations!"

* * *

**Meanwhile,**

**Date: 5****th**** August 1944**

**Location: Allied Forces Eastern Front Command Headquarters, Sevastopol, Orussian Empire.**

The Allied Forces has recently seized Sevastopol from the Neuroi during the second Crimean Offensive in early April of 1944 and established their Command Headquarters after the Hive moved to Kiev following the success of the Orussian-Allied 1941 Winter Counter-Offensive and the 1944 Second Crimean Offensive which eliminated the Neuroi presence south of the Orussian territory of the modern alternate version of Ukraine but at a cost of huge men and material loss.

But the Allied Forces are clearly rebuilding their forces as supplies and materials are being sent from Britannia to assists in rebuilding their forces. The Fuso Empire also sends the needed manpower and materials including the Witches to the Eastern Front which greatly increases the military effectiveness of the Allied Forces.

The Sevastopol HQ is consists of Naval Dockyard which housed the Allied Black Sea Fleet consist of mainly Orussian and Karlsland Navy. Other than the Dockyard is an airfield which is used by the Orussian and Karlsland Air Forces but also housed the 503rd Joint Fighter Wing which is under the command of Wing Commander Bronislava F. Safonov, a veteran of the North Sea. The 503rd has been transferred from their main headquarters in Chelyabinsk to Sevastopol under the order of the Allied High Command to support the Allied effort in eliminating the main Neuroi Hive which now located in Kiev after it has being driven out from Moscow in the Winter of 1941.

Currently, the airfield is now lined up with planes from the Karlsland famed Focke-Wulf Fw 190 to Messerschmitt Bf 109 and Orussian Yakovlev Yak-3 to Lavochkin La-7, preparing to take off after the distress signal sent by Admiral Petrovkin's fleet prompted the base on high alert.

Along with the fighters are five members of the 503rd Joint Fight Wing excluding the Wing Commander Bronislava Safonov are all currently on their Striker Units while Wing Commander Bronislava give them a briefing before taking off.

"Alright, we've received a distress signal about a Neuroi raiding force attacking a fleet which is due to arrive here today. I want you all girls to be careful out there." Bronislava give a last minute briefing to the Witches under her command.

"You can count on us Bronislava! Don't sweat it!" Said a Witch by the name of Flight Lieutenant Waltraud Nowotny; an Ostmarkian Witch that served under the Karlsland Luftwaffe in the early stage of the Neuroi War which she was attached to before the fall of Ostmark.

Wing Commander Bronislava smiled at the Waltraud assurance, "That's what I want to hear from you Waltraud. Now any question before taking off?" She said while eyeing to the rest of her Witches.

Then another witch, an Orussian by the name of Galina D. Kostilev who is also a Flight Lieutenant asks the Wing Commander, "Umm, I heard the fleet which will arrived here is the fleet that supposedly came from the alternate future of our world. Is that true Wing Commander?"

Bronislava nodded while saying, "Yes, I received the reports sent by High Command." Then she notices all of her Witches looks excited as they finally going to see the fleet which has been talked about by the whole Allied Forces and Bronislava herself couldn't wait to meet one of the commanders of the famous Joint Naval Fleet herself.

"Okay, if there aren't any more questions to asks, I'll be dividing you into two teams. First team will be Flight Lieutenant Nowotny and Pilot Officer Kittel while Second Team will be lead by Flight Lieutenant Kostilev and Flying Officer Şerbănescu. The rest will be on reserve when the situation got worst. Now move out and Godspeed." She give the order and the Witches began scrambling to their Strikers and take off along with the other Fighter Planes to assists Petrovkin's fleet.

After watching the four team Witches takes off, Wing Commander Bronislava Safonov then is approached by another Witch wearing a standard issue Karlsland Ready-to-wear grey coat overlapping her standard Karlsland Luftwaffe Officer uniform. The said Witch is Deputy Commander Huberta von Bonin, a Witch that earned Bronislava her respect during her tour of duty in the Eastern Front.

"It seems the girls are excited to see these fleet don't you agree Wing Commander Safonov?" Huberta asks as she stands next to the Orussian Wing Commander while brushing off her coat once in a while.

"Drop the formality okay Huberta." She chuckles at her fellow Witch and asks, "Since when you got back here? I thought you still in Chelyabinsk to finish the transferring commands to the local Witches Units."

Huberta gives a soft chuckle and answered, "Well, the transfer command is actually ended quickly then I expected so I decided to head back here just in time for your briefing on the other girls."

Bronislava couldn't help but to sigh and sent a weak smile at her Deputy Commander as she said, "Ah well, I also kinda looking forward to meet the Joint Naval Fleet commander too. I heard he's a _Russian_ which I think is their world version of Orussian."

"A Russian eh? This will be a very interesting meeting right Bronislava?" Huberta said with a curious look but then it broke to a smile as she said, "Well, want to drink some hot chocolate together while waiting for them to return?"

Bronislava chuckles at her Deputy's relaxing attitude, "You know for a Karlslander, you're pretty easygoing don't you? Very well, chocolate drinks and chess match to spend some time?"

"_Wunderbar_, let's go then Wing Commander." The two Witches then went to the mess hall to spend some time until Waltraud and her teams finished the mission…given that they didn't requesting help soon.

* * *

**Location: Black Sea, Crimean Peninsula, Orussian Empire**

**Date: 5****th**** August 1944**

The sky above the Black Sea which is calm five hours before suddenly filled with tracers rounds, missile trails and occasionally laser fire as Su-33's and MiG-29K's engage the hostile Neuroi which attacks the fleet five hours earlier.

Admiral Petrovkin watches the battle from the Bridge of the _Admiral Kuznetsov_ as the rest of the Bridge crews are busying with their tasks. Earlier they received reports that several friendly planes and Witches of the 503rd have been scrambled to assists and are due to arrive in one hour which Petrovkin convinced that his fleet could hold the Neuroi at bay until friendly reinforcements arrived.

(Radio)[This is _Kurok_ _One_! I've spotted more enemy reinforcements on 4 o'clock position! _Chyort_! We got TEN more hostiles approaching!]

The radio chatter of Russian pilots caught Petrovkin's attention and he asks his aide, "Ensign Hamdanov! What is the status of our AA Weapons?"

"Admiral, the Tor system is online and ready to open fire!" His aide informs the Russian Admiral while assisting some of the crew members to handle the communication transmission.

(Radio)[This is Captain Strauss; the enemies are getting close. What is your order?!] A distress voice of the lead German commander could be heard behind the sounds of klaxons and computerized alarms.

Admiral Petrovkin finally ordered, "Fire the missiles, order the Germans to open fire at the Neuroi now!"

As soon as he gives the order, several Anti-Air Missiles of Russia and European designs streaked through the sky and soon hit several incoming Neuroi's although some of the managed to be shot down by laser fire.

Captain Valeriy Konstantin Fedorovich of the 279th Shipborne Fighter Aviation Regiment is in a deep trouble, his Su-33 is engaging one of the Neuroi when another Neuroi manage to sneak behind him and began blasting him but fortunately, Valeriy managed to evade the laser fire and banked away to shake off his pursuers when a missile dangerously passed above him and hit the pursuing Neuroi on his six o'clock.

"_Proklyatʹye_! That was a close one…" Valeriy mutters as he takes a deep breath after the close call with the Neuroi.

Suddenly, he spotted a Neuroi on his eleven o'clock position and decides to go for the kill. His weapons tracker managed to track the Neuroi, giving out a good tone he then contacted his nearby ally, "This is _Koshka One_; I have a target on my sight! Missiles fired! I repeat! Missiles fired!"

Several missiles fired from the Valeriy Su-33 hit the Neuroi which finally revealed its red core. Valeriy seized the opportunity and open fire with its 30 mm Cannon and the core shattered…another kill for the Russian pilot and just in time for a transmission from the _Admiral Kuznetsov_.

(Radio)[This is the _Kuznetsov_, enemy bogeys strength is reduced to 50%, keep it up and hold them back until reinforcements arrived to assists.]

Valeriy mentally curses at this new development; he has been trained to fight against a human opponent and Neuroi was NOT on his 'trained to combat' with at all but nevertheless, he watches the sky and noticed his wingman, _Koshka Two _finally linked up with him.

(Radio)[_Koshka Two _here, are you alright Captain?] A Male voice heard through Valeriy's comm.

"_Da_, I'm fine Lieutenant Murmanbayev. How is your status so far?" Valeriy replied to his wingman.

(Radio)[I've got a couple of missiles and only a handful of 30 mm rounds left in my gun. I can still fight sir] Valeriy's wingman informed back.

Then another Neuroi appear and heading straight for the two Russians and fires its laser causing the two to immediately broke formation.

"Break off and engage the enemy now!" Valeriy shouted as he turns to engage the Neuroi with his wingman.

Several other planes are also engaging the remaining Neuroi as the fleet helps by providing Anti-Air Missile fire at the Neuroi.

Just as the fight seemed goes on without an end, the fleets received welcoming news as the reinforcements finally arrived to assists the beleaguered fleet from the Neuroi.

(Radio)[This is Flight Lieutenant Waltraud Nowotny of the 503rd Joint Fighter Wing. Are we late for the party?]

Back inside the _Admiral Kuznetsov_, Admiral Petrovkin and the rest of crews on the bridge could finally breathe an air of relief as the reinforcements finally arrived.

Petrovkin contacted Waltraud after requesting the communication officer to patch him through to her, "This is Admiral Vladimir Petrovkin of the Joint Naval Fleet. You're just in time to join the fray."

(Radio)[Roger that Admiral, we're moving to engage!] Waltraud replied and they began to attack the remaining Neuroi while other planes are also moving in to assists the Witches.

Soon machine gun fire and explosion above the sky over the Black Sea intensified as Witches began their attack along with the fighters from Sevastopol and those from the _Admiral Kuznetsov_ to provide support and entered the fray again.

"_Koshka One _here, how many enemies are remaining?" Valeriy asks the _Kuznetsov_ as be banks away and began targeting another Neuroi.

(Radio)[This is the _Kuznetsov_, we counted at least Five Medium-class Neuroi designated Type-M04 and M04D. It's about time we should wrap this up.]

"Acknowledge _Kuznetsov_." Valeriy then switches his comms to contact his wingman, "_Koshka Two_, this is _Koshka One_. Link up with me and assume formation on my location." And without any reply, his wingman now appears on his side as he watches his wingman gives a nod.

Valeriy then observes the scene from his cockpit and could see ten planes, five German made Fw 190 with Bf 109 fighters and five Soviet made Yak-3 with La-7 fighters shooting down remaining Neuroi which have already received intense damage under the fleet's Anti-Air fire, now there is only one left when a Witch fly next to him caught his attention.

Valeriy stares at the Witch behind his polarized visor; the Witch is an Orussian, a young girl with a pony-tailed hair and he assumed it was about the same age as his 15 year old niece. He knew the Witches from his earlier meeting with the 501st Joint Fighter Wing but for him to see it close was a different experience for him.

But he snapped out from his thought as he saw the Orussian Witch waved at him with a smile on her face and Valeriy waved back at her when he noticed the lock on tone on the last Neuroi.

(Radio)[_Koshka Two _here, I got a tone on the target.] His wingman informed him.

Valeriy finally set his sight on the Neuroi and announced, "Alright fire on my mark…Missiles Away!" He shouted as the last of his missiles along with his wingman's missile launched from their plane and hit the Neuroi (Which he swore the shape is look like a Space Shuttle) hard, taking out a large chunk of its rear.

The Orussian Witch then fly off to finish the job before the Neuroi's ability to regenerate too place, she fires her Machine Gun which is a DP-28 into the red core, shattering it in process and the last Neuroi finally disintegrate.

"This is _Koshka_, the last bogeys has been neutralized, returning to the _Kuznetsov_." Valeriy informed as he and his wingman joined another formation of five Su-33's and six MiG-29K but not before give a salute at the Witch and continues to fly in formation and landed on the _Kuznetsov_.

**Inside the **_**Admiral Kuznetsov**_** Bridge,**

Everyone in the Bridge finally able to calm down after the Neuroi has been eliminated. Admiral Petrovkin himself thought that if the reinforcements arrived too late, the Neuroi would actually have a chance of sinking the fleet.

"I want a status report from every ships and also order the helmsman to increase the speed so that we would arrive at Sevastopol without any further incident like this time." Admiral Petrovkin gives the orders and finally sat down on his command seat.

He turned to his aide Ensign Hamdanov and said, "By the way could you bring me a coffee to drink if you would? And thank you."

Hamdanov didn't say anything and slowly walks out from the bridge to get his commander a coffee.

* * *

**Five and a Half Hours later,**

**Date: 5****th**** August 1944**

**Location: Sevastopol Naval Base, Orussia.**

After repelling the Neuroi raids and sail through the Black Sea for nearly five hours, the fleet finally arrived at Sevastopol Naval Base. Naval ships of Karlsland and Orussia moored in the Naval Base attracted a lot of attention from Petrovkin's own fleet as some of them take a video recording or a photograph of it, some can be said from the Orussian and Karlsland personnel's too.

After the Russian Aircraft Carrier completely docked along with the rest of the fleets, Admiral Petrovkin finally stepped out from his ship accompanied by his aide and also several Russian Naval Infantrymen when he is greeted by a man who's definitely Orussian with the rank of Field Marshal which he finally recognized that he's now facing the Field Marshal of the Orussian Empire, Field Marshal Georgy Konstantinovich Zhukov.

Petrovkin approach the man who in his own world saved Russia from becoming another territory of the German Fascist and shook his hands as he greeted, "It's an honor to meet you Field Marshal Zhukov, I'm Admiral Vladimir Petrovkin."

Zhukov look a bit surprised when the Russian Admiral said his name even before he could properly introduce himself, "Ah, I see you know my name. Probably I have a counterpart in your own world too Admiral?"

Petrovkin gives him a warm smile and also a chuckle as he said, "Indeed Field Marshal! Indeed! He's basically the same as you Field Marshal, exactly the same."

Zhukov then gives a heartfelt laugh and patted the Admiral's shoulder, "I would look forward in talking about my own self in your world _Tovarishchi_! But I think we should continue your introduction to the Witches shall we?" He takes a look at the two Witches behind him and the Witches step forward.

Petrovkin could see the look of the Witches. One of them, a Karlslandian Witch wearing a grey coat and have a grey-colored short hair while her partner, a Orussian Witch judging by her uniform with long black hair.

Petrovkin introducing himself again to the Witches, "I guess you ladies are from the 503rd Joint Fighter Wing. Admiral Vladimir Petrovkin, Commander of the Joint Naval Fleet Black Sea Detachment." He then gives a smile to the Witches which they returned their own smile to him.

"Playing gentleman are we?" The Karlsland Witch grinned before introducing herself and her partner, "I'm Deputy Commander Huberta von Bonin and next to me is Wing Commander Bronislava Safonov, the Commanding Officer of the 503rd."

Bronislava then walks to Petrovkin and extends her hand at the Russian Admiral, "We will be looking forward to our future operations together from now on Admiral."

Petrovkin shakes her hand and chuckles as he said, "Of course Wing Commander Safonov, this is a start of our new partnership yes?"

And a new chapter in the Eastern Front begins.

* * *

**[Extra]**

**Date: 4****th**** August 1944**

**Location: Suburbs of Moscow**

A man, an Orussian General runs through the ruined suburbs of the recently liberated Moscow, running away from the _Okhrana_ an Orussian Empire secret police and intelligence unit who were out to get him. He didn't know how those bastards managed to sniff out his intentions of overthrowing the Tsarist Orussia and also eliminating the Witches from the Orussian Military Organizations but he knows someone has been spying on him.

As he stops to take some breather from the chase, he heard a footsteps closing in. He turned and saw a man in a typical business suit and from the face which shone under the lamp post; he instantly recognized the man as one of his colleague.

"About time you arrive here Engels! Those _ublyudki_ from the _Okhrana_ are hunting me down! I need your help!" The Orussian General asks his colleague by the name of _Engels_ in hope to get away from the secret police.

Without any warning, _Engels_ suddenly laugh which makes the Orussian General felt afraid and confused before he could realized that he's now on the floor with his arm in a lock.

"Don't move General…" A young female voice heard behind the General's back and he saw that the young female is actually a Witch as her Archangel Blue Cat familiar is shown under the clear moonlight.

"Good work Tatiana." _Engels_ praised the Witch which makes the Orussian General felt betrayed and furious at the same time.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS ENGELS!?" He shouts to the Karlslandic man in fury before he's being lifted up by the Orussian Witch and now facing _Engels_.

_Engels_ wanted to laugh again but he composed himself and answered, "Well General Ioseb Besarionis dze Jughashvili or should I say…_Stalin_, do you really think you can overthrow the Tsarist government and abolishing the recruitment of the Witches when the Neuroi still endangering our kind? Tell me Ioseb, do you think it's worth it?"

Ioseb or _Stalin_ as the Orussian General famously named then look at the Karlslandic man in fear and finally and asks after he collected his courage enough to speak, "E-Engels is not your real name is it? W-Who are you?"

_Engels_ leaned on the lamp post and then pulled out a cigarette with a match as he said, "Some said I'm a Karlslander whose loyalty is with Orussia, others said that I'm an Orussian who posed as a Karlslander, but I say…I'm just a son of a mining engineer from Karlsland with an Orussian mother." He light up his cigarette and began smoking, leaving General Ioseb confused before he realized what _Engels_ meant.

"I-It can't be…it's impossible!" Ioseb muttered before five _Okhrana _Agents arrive at the scene.

One of the _Okhrana_ Agents recognized _Engels_ and the Witch named Tatiana, walks over to him and give the man a salute, "Thank you sir, we'll take it from here."

The _Okhrana _Agent then turns to General Ioseb, "General Ioseb Besarionis dze Jughashvili, you are under arrest for plotting to overthrow the Tsar and also responsible for abandoning the Witches of the 53rd Motorized Witch Division to death at the hands of the Neuroi during the Battle for Moscow." And the Agent handcuffed Ioseb's hand after a ZIS-5 Military Truck pulled over, revealing more _Okhrana_ Agents leaping out from the back of the trucks.

General Ioseb was about to board the truck when _Engels_ finally said, "Remember this when you're rot in the Gulag…my name is Sorge…Richard Sorge."

Ioseb fell silent but he gives Sorge a last glare before he boarded the trucks and finally left. Sorge just shrugged before he throws the cigarette and extinguish it with his feet.

"So Tatiana, are you satisfied with this?" Sorge turns to the Orussian Witch who's actually in her 20's despite the young looks.

The Orussian Witch named Tatiana nodded, satisfied as the man who left her compatriot to die is apprehended and she won't be seeing that man soon for a long time, "Yeah, at least those girls that _Synsuka_ General left to die will get their justice." She said as she walks next to him.

The two then stare at each other, Sorge's brown eyes meets Tatiana's blue eyes as the Witch said, "You know, for a well known spy like yourself… you sure like to show off in front of your enemies."

Sorge raised his eyebrows at the Witch words and grinned, "Well, it's just my natural talent to say at least…you know, let's find a place for us to spend time together…just the two of us."

Tatiana couldn't hide her blush after Sorge flirting with her and could only gives a short chuckle, "I say you indeed a ladies' man are you Sorge~"

The Spy could only grinned at the Witch as he said, "You don't know what I'm capable off on the bed my dear Tatiana~"

Both then kisses passionately under the moonlight of Moscow and broke the kiss as Tatiana give a smile at the Spy, "Oh I hope you are what your claimed to be…my lovely _Spy_~" She said as two headed for an intact hotel on the downtown Moscow to spend the night together.

And for Richard Sorge, it was all he needs after a good hard work as a famous Spy of Orussia.

* * *

**[Story Ends]**

Authors Endnote: Here we are again, first I want to post this while was thinking of the next plot of my original story during the New Year but as sadly I can't. The update for the **[Strike Witches: The Paradox Timeline]** would be irregular since next week I want to be focus for my Final Exams but after it's over, I'll definitely continue to update my story even if it takes another year or two so again even if its late, I want to wish you all a Happy New Year and hope to look forward to your reviews and suggestion for this and also the main story. Until then, I'm signing out. – Fuji92

(P.S. The Extra part is something that came out of my mind when writing this so say it if you like it or not XD [Note that the Witch is my Original Witch named Tatiana Volodvyina Rostokhova just saying if you all wondered])

**Facts:**

**- The Orussian-Allied Winter Counter-Offensive of 1941 is based on the real life Soviet Winter Counter-Offensive which took place during the German offensive Operation codenamed Operation Typhoon.**

**- 503****rd**** Joint Fighter Wing a.k.a the "Typhoon Witches" is a Fighter Wing that based on Chelyabinsk during the early days of the Neuroi War. After the Orussian-Allied Winter Counter-Offensive of 1941 and the subsequent 1944 Second Crimean Campaign which liberated the important city of Sevastopol from the Neuroi, 503****rd**** JFW is transferred with a new responsibility of conducting Anti-Neuroi Operation around the important Black Sea Shipping Lane as supplies can be brought easily from Britannia and through the Mediterranean and onto the Black Sea.**

**- Richard Sorge is a famous Spy of the Allies and the Orussian Empire that helps sniffing out any rogue elements of either the Allied Military or any Allied Government that resents the use of Witches or the policy of the Government itself. His partner is an Orussian Witch named Captain Tatiana Volodvyina Rostokhova of the Orussian Army. This story of Richard Sorge is loosely based on the real-life Soviet Agent Richard Sorge who served in the Joint State Political Directorate or known as the OGPU and later Red Army's Fourth Department (the later GRU, or Military Intelligence).**


End file.
